Mianhae
by JiHyunZee
Summary: Youngmin membenci Kwangmin. Sejak kecil, Youngmin menganggap Kwangmin adalah benalu dalam hidupnya. Sampai dewasa pun, Youngmin selalu mengabaikan Kwangmin. Namun, suatu hal yang tak disangka terjadi hingga membuat Youngmin menyadari kesalahannya... -Jo Twins-


Title : Mianhae...

Author : Nada Azkia

Genre : Family

Main Cast : Jo Twins (Jo Youngmin and Jo Kwangmin)

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

d^^HAPPY READING^^b

Namaku Jo Youngmin. Aku adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di kota Seoul bersama adik kembarku, Jo Kwangmin. Aku sangat kesal dengan fakta bahwa ia adalah adik kembarku dan aku adalah kakak kembarnya. Dia sangat hiperaktif, dan itu membuatku sering kelelahan. Dia yang tidak bisa membaca situasi dengan baik, suatu hari pernah membuat lelucon saat aku sedang kelelahan setelah mendapat pelajaran tambahan di sekolah. Dia yang sangat menyukai karakter Pikachu dalam anime Pokemon, memiliki banyak koleksi boneka Pikachu di kamar kami, sehingga koleksi boneka Winnie The Pooh milikku seolah tak terlihat diantara banyaknya boneka Pikachu miliknya. Dia sungguh menyebalkan.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa. Aku bangun tidur, mandi, lalu sarapan.

"Hyung, ayo sarapan." ucap Kwangmin yang melihatku berjalan menuju ruang makan. Aku hanya diam dan segera duduk di kursi meja makan untuk menikmati sarapanku. Setelah itu, aku berjalan ke pintu depan dan memakai sepatu.

"Hyung, tunggu aku." ucapnya sambil berlari menghampiriku. Aku tetap diam dan berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah Kwangmin mengikuti atau tidak, dan ternyata benar dugaanku, dia mengikutiku. Ia sedang berlari menghampiriku. Aku tak berniat untuk berlari meninggalkannya, aku hanya mempercepat langkahku.

"Hyuuuung….." panggilnya. Aku sama sekali tak menoleh atau pun menghiraukannya.

"Hyung…hhh..hh..hh.." panggilnya lagi dengan nafasnya yang tak beraturan sambil menarik seragamku. Spontan aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Lepaskan." ucapku dingin.

"Arrasseo, tapi hyung jangan cepat-cepat jalannya." sahutnya sambil melepaskan tarikannya pada seragamku.

"Aku ingin berangkat sekolah sendirian. Pergilah." balasku dingin sambil mulai berjalan lagi.

"Shireo! Aku ingin berangkat sekolah bersamamu hyung.." ucapnya lagi sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kakiku. Aku hanya terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya. Tanpa sadar, ternyata aku sudah salah mengambil jalan. Namun, itu tak masalah, karena jalan ini juga jalan menuju sekolah, hanya saja kalau lewat jalan ini jaraknya lebih jauh.

"Hyung, sepertinya hyungsudah salah jalan deh." ucap Kwangmin di belakangku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku ingin berangkat sekolah denganmu hyung." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang menggelikan. Karna tak ingin mendengar semua pertanyaan dan ucapannya lagi, aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik lewat earphone.

Author POV

Drrt..Drrt…

Handphone Youngmin bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Youngmin meraba-raba saku celana seragamnya. Setelah menemukan handphonenya, ia membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_From : Donghyun _

_To : Youngmin _

_Young, kau tahu tidak? Kemarin, Jeongmin menceritakan hal yang lucu padaku. Dia bercerita kalau kemarin dia terpeleset saat melihat ibunya mengepel. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena ia berlari di atas lantai yang baru saja dipel ibunya. Ha..ha..ha.. __**:**__D Lucu kan? _

Youngmin tertawa pelan membaca pesan tersebut. Saat hendak membalasnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Samar-samar, ia mendengar sebuah suara, namun ia tak tahu suara apa itu. Tiba-tiba…

DUK…

BRUAK…

Youngmin terdorong ke pinggir jalan. Handphonenya terlepas dari genggamannya, begitu juga earphone yang ia pakai di telinganya. Sesaat kemudian, seorang ahjussi menghampirinya dan bertanya,

"Gwaenchanayo?"

"Ne, gwaencahana."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat kerumunan orang yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi sesuatu. Youngmin yang penasaran, berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu, diikuti ahjussi tadi di belakangnya.

"Kwangmin?!" ucap Youngmin terkejut saat melihat Kwangmin terkapar di tengah jalan dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Kwangmin, Kwangmin, bukalah matamu. Jo Kwangmin, kau jangan membohongiku. Hei!" ucapnya lagi sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kwangmin.

"Kwangmin, ini tidak lucu. Buka matamu Kwangmin, bukalah, jebal... hiks.. hiks.. JO KWANGMIIIN..." teriak Youngmin. Tiba-tiba, titik-titik air jatuh membasahi rambut Youngmin. Hujan. Ya, hujan turun membasahi jalanan kota Seoul. Satu-persatu orang di sekeliling Youngmin, pergi mencari tempat berteduh. Namun, Youngmin hanya diam terpaku di tempat itu sambil menatap wajah Kwangmin. Youngmin melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari kepala Kwangmin. Terlihat darah itu terus mengalir bersama air hujan.

"Kwangmin, _mianhae_, selama ini aku... selalu menyakiti hatimu... Kita kembar, dan kita satu, tak seharusnya aku membencimu. _Jeongmal mianhae__yo_, Kwang... _Saranghae_…" ucap Youngmin sambil memeluk Kwangmin.

Youngmin POV

"_Hyung, kita main yuk.__" ajak Kwangmin._

_ "__Shireo!__" __balasku dingin._

"_Hyung, maaf. Aku tak sengaja merusakkan mainan__mu__.__" ucap Kwangmin._

"_Seharusnya kau menggantinya, bukannya malah meminta maaf__!" balasku kesal._

"_Hyung, coba lihat.__ Ada__ t-shirt untuk anak kembar…"__ ucap Kwangmin senang dengan mata berbinar._

_ "Aku tak peduli.__" balasku datar._

"_Hyung, ini pasta kesukaan hyung loh… Coba cicipi."__ ucap Kwangmin semangat sambil menyodorkan sepiring pasta di hadapanku._

"_Shireo!__"__ balasku malas._

"_Hyung, ayo nonton DVD Pikachu sama-sama."__ ajak Kwangmin semangat._

"_JANGAN GANGGU AKU, JO KWANGMIN.__" bentakku padanya._

Tiba-tiba, sepintas kenangan buruk terlintas dipikiranku saat aku mengelus nisan Kwangmin. Ya, kenangan terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Semakin buruk karena aku baru menyadarinya.

"Kwangmin, maafkan aku. Dulu, aku memang berharap kita berpisah, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Maaf, disaat seperti ini, aku baru menyadari betapa bodoh dan egoisnya aku saat itu. Aku ingin kau kembali Kwang, kembali ke sisiku. Aku merindukanmu. Merindukanmu yang banyak omong, hiperaktif, suka mengikutiku, selalu tidur dengan memeluk boneka Pikachu, selalu antusias dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Pikachu, dan semuanya. Tapi aku tau, semua sudah terlambat. Waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali."

Aku menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Kwangmin, ku harap kau bahagia disana.. Sampai jumpa.. Saranghaeyo.." ucapku sembari mencium nisan Kwangmin dan pergi meninggalkan makam Kwangmin.

Tak jauh dari makam Kwangmin, sesosok namja berbaju putih, meneteskan air matanya menatap kepergian Youngmin.

'Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, hyung.. hiks... Nado saranghae.. Sampai jumpa. Aku selalu menunggumu...'

THE END

Annyeong.. ^^

Zee hadir lagi dengan FF bercast Jo Twins..

Bukannya gak mau bikin cast yang lain, tapi Zee lagi nyoba ngepublish FF Zee yang udah Zee buat dari dulu, dan kebeteulan dulu bikin beberapa yang castnya Jo Twins..

Rata-rata ceritanya ada salah satu yang meninggal, kecelakaan, atau bertengkar ya? Hehe.. soalnya dulu lagi suka banget sama FF sad, jadi coba-coba bikin deh.. ._.

Jangan lupa untuk memberi reviewnya ne.. ;)

Gomawo.. ^~^


End file.
